


Sins of the Father

by vamptramp0348



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Guilt, Resentment, Sins of the Father, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: Tronte feels it's time to confess his sins to his oldest son.





	Sins of the Father

Ulrich found his father kneeling down at the mock grave of his younger brother Mads when he arrived. Tronte had asked his son to meet with him and he wouldn't say on the phone what it was about. He waited respectfully for a few minutes then cleared his throat "Dad?"

　

Tronte got off his knee "Son I'm glad you met me here. I have to talk to you."

　

"I'm really busy dad trying to find my son" Ulrich and his parents had strained relationships since Mads's disappearance. The only thing they ever bonded over were the children but there were so many times Ulrich had to keep them away from his mother especially Mikkel because she would look at him so sadly because he reminded her of Mads.

　

"What is this about?" Ulrich grew a little impatient with his father. Tronte carried a heavy and somber look "The sins of the father often become the son's" he began but Ulrich was confused by the statement.

　

"What are you talking about?"

　

"Ulrich, I know what you've been doing behind your wife's back with Hannah Kahnwald and I know you are blaming yourself. Thinking about all the things you should've been doing instead of what you were actually doing. That if only you had been there and been with your family then maybe things would've turned out differently." Tronte wouldn't look at Ulrich but he spoke like he understood.

　

"How the hell do you know what I've been up to? And what does that have to do with you?" Ulrich narrowed his eyes it was as if his father had invaded his mind and had access to private thoughts and feelings, making him uneasy.

　

Tronte turned to him "Because..." he sighed before he finished, "...I was having an affair around the time your brother disappeared. My sins have become yours, my son paid for mine and now your son is paying for yours."

 


End file.
